dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 11 Page 1
'Chapter 11: The Chamber of Secrets and the Polyjuice Potion Over the next few days, everyone at Hogwarts talked about the attack on Mrs. Norris, making everyone on edge. Gohan sent his letter to Piccolo the morning after the attack, and received a reply this morning when his letter mysteriously appeared on his bed. Gohan assumed it was some “divine” (Dende) intervention. Gohan, I can’t explain what you wrote to me, but it sounds like from what they wrote on the wall they want to be known, scare the school. I think you should be careful, whoever this “heir” is, it sounds like they mean business. I’m not encouraging you to find this person, but it sounds like they’re just as cold as Frieza and Cell. Dende is trying to help you, but we can’t seem to get a direct location on you or the castle. We could just barely send you this letter. Also, Vegeta wants you to keep training, he thinks you may have to help out with this problem of yours (but you know how reliable that guy is). Your mother hopes you are having a great time, and can’t wait to see you. Be careful, if this person discovers what you really are, you may have trouble on your hands. Piccolo Gohan sighed, “Great, Piccolo told me everything I already knew about this guy. But why couldn’t he detect me? I mean, this school can’t shield my energy signal, so what’s keeping it hidden?” Gohan put the letter in his dresser, and headed down to the Common room. When he got down there, Harry and Ron were already there. Ron asked, “What kept you?” Gohan answered, “Nothing really important. So, are we ready to go?” Harry nodded, “Now that you’re out we are. We’ve got to get to McGonagall’s class now.” They walked out the Common Room, heading to their class. Gohan asked, “By the way, I noticed your sister’s acting a little disturbed lately Ron. Is something wrong with her?” Ron answered, “Just freaked out by the Mrs. Norris incident. I’ve tried to convince her that it wasn’t that big of a loss, but to no avail.” They saw Hermione rushing towards them, coming from the library. She looked really tired; her hair was messed up and was more frizzy then usual. Ron joked, “Trying a new look Mione?” She glare at him, “Funny Ron; I’ve been looking for any copies of Hogwarts, A History but they’re all gone!” Harry asked, “But I thought you had that book?” She looked glum, “I do, but I had too much stuff and I decided to leave it home.” Gohan asked, “Why do you need the book so bad?” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m trying to find out about the chamber of Secrets! Everyone else is looking for it up to I suppose, so I’ve got to look fast.” Gohan looked around the room, seeing kid after kid rush out of the library carrying books on Hogwart’s history. Harry also looked, “I see what you mean. But what is the Chamber of Secrets?” Hermione shouted, “If I knew that do you think I’d be rummaging through these books?!” She received stares from several students passing by, and she straightened her posture in response. Ron spoke up, “We can talk about this later, let’s get to McGonagall’s class before we’re late!” They all realized they’d soon be late, so they ran down the corridors as fast as they could (except Gohan of course). …………………………………………………………………………………. Gohan chanted the spell (if I spell it wrong, its cause this scene with McGonagall was only in the movie, not the book), “'Ferevertro'.” The bird in front of him then transformed into a silver cup, perfect in every way. Professor McGonagall noted, “Excellent Mr. Son. Apparently you have been practicing your spells.” Gohan nervously laughed, “Yeah… let’s go with that.” Actually, he had been studying very little over the week. However, he has been studying like his mother wished, but the question of what the writing on the wall meant caused him to study less and drift off into space. The fact that he could transform it slightly puzzled him, it was as though his wand responded to him like it had a mind of its own (another surprise for way later, and no the wand is not alive). Professor McGonagall had moved from him and to Ron, telling him to do the same as Gohan. Gohan, Hermione, and Harry chuckled seeing Ron’s pet rat Scabbers transformed into a hairy cup with a tail. As Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room, Hermione raised her hand. Professor McGonagall said, “Yes Ms. Granger?” Hermione asked, “Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us… about the Chamber of Secrets.” Gohan was shocked; even from being at Hogwarts for a little while he knew Hermione was not one to interrupt a lesson, and the fact that she was willing to take time out of learning (which is something we all would do) told him she really was intent on find out about it. Gohan observed Harry and Ron felt the same way, seeing the surprised look on their faces. Professor McGonagall saw this too, and said, “Well, I suppose so, seeing as we are almost finished with the class and you have all finished earlier then expected.” She then went on to explain the founding of Hogwarts, the disputes the founders had, and the legend of the Chamber of Secrets to the class. When class ended, the four friends walked out, talking about the Chamber. Gohan said, “Wow, that Slytherin guy really had some problems.” Harry replied, “Well, that just shows us he was the person staring all this Mud-blood nonsense.” Hermione asked, “So, this heir is in the school, and he’s seeking his revenge from what Professor McGonagall told us. Who do you think would want to hurt all the muggle-borns in the school?” Ron said sarcastically, “Well I don’t know, let’s take a wild guess. Who’s the most likely person who could be cruel, cold, and annoying?” Harry looked at him with slight humor, “I think we all know who you’re talking about Ron. But how can you be so sure it’s Malfoy?” Gohan pointed out, “What about that comment when we found Mrs. Norris he made, “You’ll be next mud-bloods”. And the fact that he’s practically Slytherin’s son based on personality from what we’ve heard about Slytherin.” Ron added, “Yeah, Malfoy’s dad might have given him the key, you know passing it down from generation to generation.” Hermione thought, “Well, however convincing it is, unless we’d get that facts straight from him we don’t have solid evidence. We’d be breaking more then 50 of the schools rules. And Malfoy just won’t go and tell us he’s the heir”- Gohan interrupted her, “Just tell us your plan already Mione. Although I haven’t known you as long as Harry and Ron I do know when you’ve come up with an answer to something.” She smiled slyly, “Well, I might know one way we can check it out.” Harry asked, “Can we prove he’s the heir though?” Hermione answered, “Yes, but it will be risky doing it.” Gohan said, “I’m game.” Harry agreed, “Me too. Ron shouted, “Tell us already!” Hermione nodded, “Alright, but our only option is to have Malfoy tell us without him knowing it is us. And the only way we can do that is with the Polyjuice Potion.” Ron and Harry asked in unison, “What’s that?” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Snape told us about it weeks ago. How could you forget so fast!?” Harry answered, “Most people who Snape hates, which is pretty much everyone, don’t pay attention to anything he says. We just do the work and hope he doesn’t fail us.” Gohan grinned, “He’s right Hermione. Although I do have pretty good grades in that slimy git’s class I never listen to stuff he says. I remember him mentioning that potion but the rest is gone.” Hermione sighed, “Honestly, well the Polyjuice Potion allows you to transform into a person for a limited amount of time.” Gohan snapped his fingers, “I get where you’re going with this! We just need to get samples of people from Slytherin and talk to Malfoy while we’re them!” Harry added, “If two of us were to be Crabbe and Goyle, we’d get the information from Malfoy even easier. He’d probably tell them anything.” Hermione smiled, “Exactly what I was going to say. But it’s in a potion book in the restricted part of the library, students aren’t allowed.” Gohan thought, But I’m no ordinary student. Just one minute in the library would be more then enough time for me to get that book. Gohan was about to suggest it, but then remembered they knew nothing about his Saiyan heritage. But he being a well acknowledged Martial Artist would have taken less suspicion off him. He decided to throw away that idea when a better one was brought up. Harry said, “But what if we got a teacher to back us up? We could get them to write a note for us and we’re in the clear.” Ron argued, “But what teacher would be dumb enough and thick enough to do that.” Harry and Gohan obviously had the same idea, for they both said, “We know just the teacher. ……………………………………………………………………………………………… Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction